Blood-Stained Rocks: The 85th Annual Hunger Games
by meguca
Summary: Katniss is never reaped, and the Rebellion never happened. Now, President Plume is ready for a new Annual Hunger Games. SYOT OPEN in need of d12 male. D2 reapings are up
1. Introduction

**Hello, and welcome to the 85th Annual Hunger Games. This is a SYOT, so the submission form will be on my profile. You can submit up to 4 tributes, but make sure they're all diverse and interesting, OK? Also please pretty please submit through PM only. Thank you~**

**-Lucy**

The room was dark, excluding the flickering glow of the holoscreen. The faint light illuminated a single face. A womans face, worn and tired. Her grey eyes stayed glued to the holoscreen, and her grey hair was tyed into a tight bun.

This, was President Anastasia Plume, a leader who ruled Panem with an iron fist. After President Snow's sudden and mysterious death immediately after the 78th Annual Hunger Games (All details were disclosed to the public. Not even Plume knows how and why he died), she was "elected" to the position of president at the age of 52.

In the dark room, which was her office, she was seated at a desk, rapping her long black fingernails on the mahogany wood.

Coming from the speakers just below the holoscreen were screams and shouting, and the occasional sound of bones cracking.

She sighed. The 83rd Annual Hunger Games had been a particularly violent one. Not that she was complaining, it was just too short for her liking. In just under 48 hours, 23 tributes were killed, leaving Deandra Arietty of District 2 the lone victor.

A slight chuckle escaped her lips as Deandra smashed the male from District 1's head into a rock multiple times, leaving blood spattered everywhere.

Over the sounds of the victor being lifted into the hovercraft, there was an obnoxious beeping noise, and a flashing red light coming from the corner of the holoscreen.

"Really? Now? I was just beginning to enjoy myself!" She said aggrivatedly to no one in particular. With a clap of her hands, the lights flickered on and the video stopped. The blinking red dot stopped, and a familiar face appeared on screen.

"Ah, Mr. Regalus, I've been expecting you to call sooner or later." Plume says to the face.

"I apologize, Ms. President. We were a little caught up in the arena construction, you see there w-"

"Now, now, Regalus. No need for excuses, just tell me about the arena."

Artur Regalus, the head gamemaker, was a nervous looking man, in his late 30s. His large eyes were always darting around anxiously, and he always spoke quickly and with a little bit of a stutter. At first Plume regretted assigning him as the Head gamemaker, but the 84th Hunger Games certainly proved his worth.

"Well- oh, uh- We've decided that the arena would be, um, a small cluster of islands."

A 3D diagram of the islands was projected from the holoscreen. Plume leaned in, intrigued.

"Six islands total, each with tropical fauna and flora to it's own." He said, more confidently now. "The cornucopia will be on the first island, uh, here." They zoomed in onto the largest island. It was probably two and a half square kilometers, and it was covered with dense jungle, except for a large expanse of sand, where the 24 platforms and the cornucopia stood.

"Mhm..." Plume mumbled.

"The other islands aren't much different." The diagram zoomed out again. "They won't be difficult to get to during low tide, but during high tide the water is treacherous, and is almost impossible to swim."

"Now, Mr. Regalus, this is all fun and interesting, but let's get to the good stuff, shall we?" Plume said with a lilt in her voice and a smirk on her lips. "I want to hear about the scary things, the tricks, that this arena has for the tributes for this year."

"Well, Ms. President," A devillish grin played across Artur Regalus' face, that Plume had only seen once before, in the same instance. "You're certainly in for a treat this year."


	2. An Interview With a Victor

**Hello! I'm still in need of most tributes, so please submit!**

"Good morning Panem!" A charismatic, nasally voice chimed. "I'm Eva Pepperstone, and welcome!" The crowd cheered hysterically.

Eva was seated in a blue chair on a stage, with studio lights making her sparkly pink hair ten times brighter than it was in reality. She was wearing a bright green dress, and her makeup had been done with both colors from her hair and dress.

As soon as the cheering calmed down, she began to speak again. "Now, Panem, the reapings are in a few days. Aren't we excites?" She asks the crowd. More hysterical cheering.

"Well, in preperation for this years Annual Hunger Games, I've decided to give you a little... Ah... Treat." She smiles. There was an unsure murmur throughout the crowd. "Today, I've got the victors from the 83rd and 82nd Annual Hunger Games, and this year's mentors here with us today!" She cheers, throwing her arms up.

A tall, muscled woman with dark skin walked onto the stage, her body was fitted into a slim golden dress that reached to her ankles. Her dreadlocks were pulled back into a pony tail of some sort. The woman had her arm entwined with a man that looked about the same age of she than she. He was gangly and tall, and slightly muscled with short platinum blond hair. He was wearing a suit of the same golden fabric.

As the walked on stage, the crowd went maniacal. Shrieking and clapping, and an occasional "I love you Ivan!" could be heard.

Eva's smile widened at the audience's reaction. "We have Deandra Arrietty from District 1, and Ivan Kaye from District 2!" She managed to squeak out over the uproar.

As the two sat down on the couch apposing Eva, the pink haired woman looked to the crowd apologetically. "Sadly, we don't have the 84th victor with us today. Kalvin is feeling a bit under the weather today."

Boos and "Nooo"s of disappointment were heard fron the audience.

Deandra smirked. If she didn't know Kalvin Ledbetter any better, she would think that the 17 year old from district 5 actually was sick, and not cooped up in his hotel room, sleeping. Poor guy, his Games had absolutely scarred him. He had his district partner ripped apart in front of his very eyes. Deandra supposed that sleeping was one of his coping tricks.

"Eva, it's such a pleasure to be here with you this morning! We're so glad that we can be here with you today." Deandra said, a forced grin on her face. The 20 year old had a surprisingly deep and mature voice for her age.

"Oh no no no, darling, it's an absolute honour to have you two!" She says, the crowd finally settling down. "So, are you two ready for the 85th Annual Hunger Games?"

"Of course!" Ivan piped in, causing a few squeals from the women in the crowd. "I'm excited as ever to mentor a new batch of District 2 tributes this year." He flashes a charming grin at the crowd. "Since this'll be only my third year mentoring, I don't know what to expect, let's just hope that one of my mentees win!" Deandra rolls her eyes overdramatically, so the audience could see. There was an audible chuckle.

"Now, Ivan, I hear that you have a little sister back in the districts. Do you think that she'll be reaped? Oh, wouldn't that be awkward, having to mentor your own baby sister!"

Ivan laughes. "Oh, I don't know about her being reaped..." Of course she wouldn't be reaped, she would volunteer this year. "I don't suppose it would be very awkward. Afterall, Natalya is my best friend. I would do everything in my power to make sure that she gets out alive." He nodded his head solemnly. There were a few "aw"s from the crowd.

"Dear, I am just so glad that you have such a healthy relationship with your sister." Eva says, leaning over and patting his knee with her gloved hand. "Not very many people get along with their siblings so well." Eva sighs, and then smiles again.

"Now, Ivan darling, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you, and I'm sure that many of our audience members would like to know the answer as well..." Eva says, her voice lowering. Ivan leaned in, with fake curiousity. He already knew the question she was about to ask. "Well... There's been rumours going around that you have a 'special someone'... Is this true?" The crowd was silent.

Ivan let out a sigh. "I'm afraid that the rumour is not true." He said, as if he was upset about his very own answer. The crowd let out groans of disappointment.

"Oh, that's quite a shame. You're such a handsome guy, any girl would be lucky to have you as their special someone." Eva smiled. She looked directly at him.

"I suppose, yes. I've yet to find a special girl." He flashes a wink to the crowd, and there was an uproar.

Deandra rolled her eyes. He was the heartthrob of the district, at least until a new one was reaped, and he was always so obnoxious about it. She knew he wasn't as flirty and charming when a camera wasn't on him. In fact, he was a little frightening.

"Deandra, honey, back to you. This will be, what, your second year of mentoring, yes?" Eva asked inquisitavely.

"Correct." She nodded, then looked out to the audience. "It's certainly a... different experience, mentoring. I enjoy it alot. I like sharing my skill and strength with those weaker than I." She flashed a cocky grin. "I'm just hoping that this year I'll be mentoring a victor." Deandra shot a dramatic glare at Ivan, who chuckled.

Eva chortles. "And Deandra, dear, we heard Ivan speak about his sister. Do you get along with your brothers?"

"Well, Guth and Garvet can be little shits sometimes." Eva looked taken aback by her sudden use of language. She'd have to remind the crew to bleep that out. "But I love them all the same." Deandra says, looking at the camera.

Bullshit. They were both cocky annoying dirtbags.

"Alright! I'm afraid that's a the time we have today." Eva chimes, and nods apologetically to the pair. "Like I said, it was an honour to have you both here and I hope to see you two soon!"

"Likewise, Eva." Ivan stands up and shakes her hand, Deandra does the same. Deandra wrapped her arm around his, and they both walked off stage.

**TRIBUTE LIST:  
District 1  
Male: Dante Kingston-Levet (18)  
Female: Rose Gabrielle Mckinnon (16)  
District 2  
Male: Tiberius Kane (18)  
Female: Natalya Kaye (15)  
District 3  
Male: Emmett Glear (13)  
Female  
District 4  
Male: Jin Calder (17)  
Female: Ariana Leguell (14)  
District 5  
Male: Leo Hunt (15)  
Female: Charlie Grange (14)  
District 6  
Male:  
Female  
District 7  
Male: Dylan Estlo (17)  
Female: Loleria Jacksi (17)  
District 8  
Male:  
Female  
District 9  
Male: Shorn Gretel (15)  
Female: Suni Callow (12)  
District 10  
Male: Darian Tarner (18)  
Female  
District 11  
Male: Asher Reiner (17)  
Female: Saige "Say" Ryans (13)  
District 12  
Male:  
Female**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Hello! This is a friendly reminder that I am still in need of females from districts 3, 6, 8, 10 and 12, as well as males from 6, 8, and 12. The list is fully updated in chapter 2. Also a reminder that the form is on my profile!**

**I will be doing a sponsor system. Each user will recieve points for each review, beginning on this update. The amount of points earned will be determined by the length and detail of the review. As well as this, you can earn points by voting in the polls on my profile when they are added. You cannot sponsor the tribute that you submitted, and if you would like to send in supplies PM me, and I will determine the price from there.**

**Anyways, here are the reapings for District 1! I'll hopefully have the bect few up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Dante Kingston-Levet, 18 years old, District 1, 6:30 AM**

It's early in the morning, and I haven't been able to sleep all night. The sun has not yet risen, and I sit on my bed, nervously wringing my hands as I stare at the wall opposite of me. It's white, like the rest of my house.

After a few hours of tossing and turning in my sweaty, hot sheets, thinking of the day to come, I gave up on sleep.

Reaping day. My stomach churned at the thought of it, and a wave of adrenaline rushed through me. I was going to volunteer, just like my sister did when she was my age.

When Silver Kingston-Levet was 18, she volunteered for the 80th Hunger Games, a confident grin on her face and a ferocious attitude. She left the arena with only blood stained clothes and an infect gash on her lef, but that was all. However, in the arena, something changed inside Silver. She became more quiet, and kept herself locked in her room most of the time.

Except, unlike her, I was afraid. Terrified, even. I took a deep breath. I had trained since I was ten years old for this, and I was ready. But niw that it was reaping day, I was having second thoughts. I could die. I could become like Silver, depressed and alone.

But I had to do it. I had to make my parents proud. I had to prove myself to my sister.

I stood up, hobbling a little and leaning on my bedside table for balance. Perhaps training a little could keep my mind off things until sunrise. A bit of my wavy golden hair fell into my eyes, and I pushed it aside as I tiptoed down the stairs and into the basement, where the weapons were kept.

Silver was already down there, waiting for me, seated on the floor, her legs crossed. In her hand was a longsword, and she was observing it intently, testing the weight and swinging it around a bit.

That was odd. After her games, she avoided the basement as much as possible.

"Hey." I say awkwardly to catch her attention, because she obviously hadn't noticed me yet. She looked up at me with her blue eyes. "Hey, um, what are you doing down here?" I say, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Couldn't sleep." Was her short answer, abd she looked back at her sword.

"That wasn't m- Forget it." I sigh, and I walk over to the scythe hanging on the wall. This baby was my favorite weapon. It was light, sharp, and could kill quickly. This would probably be my key to winning the games.

I picked it of the hook it was hanging on. "I'm going out back to trai-"

"You're going to volunteer aren't you." Her words stopped me dead in my tracks.

There was no point in lying to her.

"Yeah." I say.

She begins to cry. I don't know what to do.

**Rose Gabrielle Mckinnon, 16 years old, district 1, 10:45 AM**

"Hey, Rosie. Rosie. Rosie. Get the fuck up." The irritated voice of my twin sister said directly into my left here.

I groaned, my eyes still closed. It was waaayyy too early to be up. "Noo... Annie Beth." I said and I rolled over onto my side, away from her voice.

I heard her moving off my bed, and across the room. Suddenly there's a bright light shining even through my eyelids as she pulls the blinds up. "Rise and shine, Rosie!" She chimed, her tone far more cheerful than the last. "It's reaping day!"

I sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I know." I open my eyes to the room that me and Annie Beth shared, and heaved myself out of bed.

Annie Beth, or her full name, Anne Elizabeth, and I were the closest that anyone could be. She hardly ever leaves my side, and she is my very best friend.

I grab a brush, and I sleepily stumble to the mirror and I began to brush out the tangles from my strawberry blond hair. "My bedhead is absolutely dreadful..." I mumble to myself.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Annie Beth snorts as she pulls on her Reaping dress over her body.

"Wow, rude." I say jokingly as I put the brush down, reaching for two ribbons to tie my hair into two loose ponytails.

"Hey... Rosie?" Annie Beth said meekly.

"Hmm?" I reply as I pull my nightgown off my slim body, and reached for the dress that was folded at the foot of my bed.

"Are you, um, scared?"

"Of the reaping?"

"Yeah. I mean, we haven't trained nearly as much as the other girls in the district."

"Well," I pulled the dress over my head. It was a dumb idea to do my hair, then get dressed. "I mean, if we are reaped, which is pretty unlikely considering our names are only in there a few times, someone will definitely volunteer." I shrugged. District 1 was a career district, meaning that people would train so they could voluntarily enter the games. It was dumb, if you asked me, but there hasn't been a non-volunteer tribute in this district for 6 years. "So my answer is no."

Annie Beth is silent for about a minute. "I'm still scared."

_"Hey girls! Reaping begins in 15 minutes!"_ My father, Mathias, called up the stairs.

"Yeah, we better get going."

**Dante Kingston-Levet, 18 years old, District 1, 11:20 AM**

It was really hot that day, and being in the town square packed with people certainly didn't help. My shirt clung to my chest, and I was sweating profusely. Not only because of the heat, but also because I was very, very nervous.

There was a murmur in the crowd as our escort, a tall, thin man with pale blue skin and hair walked on stage in 5 inch high heels.

"Welcome, one and all to the 85th Annual Hunger Games!" He says in the microphone with his smooth voice. "My name is Tyglius, and I am district one's escort!" He smiles, his unusually white teeth almost seem to glimmer in the sun. His sparkly blue suit sparkled even brighter.

I definitely liked this guy better than last years escort. Unfortunately, the poor woman was wearing heels three times taller than Tyglius' and had tripped and fell off the stage, breaking her neck. I snort a little at the memory. It was actually kind of funny now that I thought about it.

"Now, now. Like always, ladies first."

Rose Gabrielle Mckinnon, 16 years old, District 1, 11:23 AM

I stuck closely to Annie Beth, despite the heat, in the 16 year old section. Every muscle in my body tightens when Tyglius spoke in his calming voice, and I felt my sister doing the same. Although I knew if we were chosen someone would volunteer, I was still a little wary.

He clopped over to the ladies reaping bowl in those outrageous heels of his, and reached into the glass bowl, fishing around a bit until his pale blue hand latched onto a slip of paper.

I heald my breath in anticipation. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Rose Gabrielle Mckinnon."

I can't move. Did he just say my name? Wasn't someone going to volunteer?

Everything becomes blurry, and I can hardly breathe. Volunteer? Someone?

I hear whispers and mumbles around me.

_"Ew, that girl?"_

_"Isn't she a brat?"_

_"That's one of Mathias' kids."_

_"Well, I heard she's pretty strong. Maybe we won't have to have a volunteer this year,"_

"Um, Rose Gabrielle Mckinnon?" Tyglius repeats. Oh god, oh god. My sister cries out in disbelief, but she doesn't say anything else. She doesn't volunteer.

I made my way to the stage in a daze. I feel like this is a dream. Is it a dream?

Someone was crying. It was my mother.

I think I might pass out.

**Dante Kingston-Levet, 18 years old, District 1, 11:26 AM**

Rose Gabrielle Mckinnon was her name. The female tribute, that is. I recognized her. She and her sister went to school with me, but I didn't have any classes with them, considering they were two years younger than me.

She looked very shaken, and for a good reason. There were no female volunteers this year.

"Alright, Ms. Mckinnon, it's very nice to meet you." Tyglius attempted to shake the girls hand, but she didn't stick her hand out in return.

"Um, okay." Tyglius said awkwardly, retreating his hand. "Boys next, I suppose."

I gulped. Here I go.

He daintly reaches into the bowl, and pulls out a slip of paper from the very top of the pile. "Hmm..." Tyglius' eyes skimmed over the paper.

"Win-" He shouted, unable to finish the name.

"I volunteer!"

I heard the cries of my family as I walked to the stage, a determined expression on my face.

"Ooh, how brave." Tyglius winks at me. I am not amuses by his playfulness. "What is your name, son?"

I looked out across the crowd to see the seemingly emotionless face of Silver, and standing next to her are the two younger twins, Glitz and Glamour. My father looks proud and stoic, but my mother does not.

"Dante." I said as I looked back to him. "Dante Kingston-Levet."


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Hello readers! First off I would like to apologize for all of the typos and spelling errors in the previous chapter. A fair warning, I am writing this all on a smartphone, so updates will not be as frequent as I had hoped.**

**Anyways, district 2 reapings are here, and district 3 will be up in a bit. I've decided that I'm going write the first 6 district reapings, and then do the last 6 train rides, so we can get to the games quicker.**

**Natalya Kaye, 15 years old, District 2, 10:30 AM**

_Thonk. Thonk. Thonk._

That's the noise that was made when I lodge my knives in the wall across from me. The green wall paper was scratched and dotted with many knife holes from years and years of throwing them exactly on target.

_Thonk. Thonk. Thonk._

Those were the last of my knifes, so I got up from the bed I was sitting on with a loud creak to dislodge the knives that were stuck in my wall.

"Natalya!" My father, Keiran Kaye, shouted agitatedly from the room over. "What the ever loving fuck are you doing? I swear, if you're throwing those god damn knives into the wall again I'll beat the living shit out of you!" He threatened me, though I knew he wouldn't dare lay a finger on me. "I never should have let that useless brother of hers give her those knives..." I could barely hear him through the thin wall.

I rolled my eyes. I carefully pried the knives from the plaster, trying to make as little noise as possible, as to not anger my father any further. Without these knives, I was practically nothing. I had trained with them most of my life, and I had become an expert at destroying the homemade practice dummies my brother made for me in a single blow.

Reaping day was that day, and a little smile danced across my lips at the thought of it. I was going to volunteer this year. I was going to be put into an arena where I was to slaughter 23 children.

Most of the tributes from District 1 and 2 volunteered for the glory and the fame. I, however, would not volunteer for that reason. I wanted to inflict pain on others. Agony, perhaps. I wanted to see blood, and lots of it. My brother, Ivan, whom I was very close with, has trained me since I was very young to do this.

Of course I could still do that here in district 2, but in the arena violence is encouraged. I would not only be able to see the twisted faces of pain of the other tributes, but I would also not be forced to do it in secret like I had several times before.

The smile on my lips grew into a full on grin. I couldn't wait for the moment where I would kill for the first time.

"Yekaterina! Natalya!" My fathers croaking voice shouts again. "Almost time for the reaping. You two better be getting ready!" I'm thrusted out of my fantasy and brought back into reality.

My sister Yekaterina shouts, but I can't distinguish what she's saying.

My smile disappeared. I never liked her, really. Even when I was a small child I found her obnoxious. She disapproved of me and my brothers enthusiasm for the games. And even after Ivan won the 82nd annual hunger games, she insisted that he stop helping me train. I scoffed. What a selfish bitch.

I looked at the ticking clock that is rested on the vanity next to my bed. Through the smudged and scratched glass I could see that the time is 10:34. The reaping would begin in less than an hour.

"Fuck..." I mumble, as I rush to my dresser and pull of my clothes. After rummaging for a few minutes through the drawers, I pull out my reaping dress. I slip it on, and I exit my room to the hallway.

I trudge downstairs, brushing it on the way into the kitchen. Where my 22 year old sister is, she already has a cup of coffee. Coffee was one of the luxuries that even the lower districts couldn't afford, but Ivan had brought it back from the Capitol on one of his trips, and the family had been saving it for a special occasion.

"You know we were going to save tha-" I said, glaring at my sister as I sit down at the table across from her.

"I know." She said, taking a sip. "But isn't this a special occasion? My baby sister volunteering to kill innocent children." Her light blond hair shines in the morning light shining through the window.

"What?" I pretended to act confused. I internally groaned. I knew that if she found out I was volunteering she would give me this crap.

"Don't fucking do that, Natalya. I know you. I'm not dumb. I know you're going to volunteer." Her tone grew irritated.

"Alright, alright. You win. You're right, I am." I said calmly with an annoyed sigh as I leaned back in my chair.

The expression on Yekaterina's face grew more concerned, and her voice lowered. "Yeah? And why are you doing it?" She hissed at me. "I know you're not doing it for attention- you hate attention."

I decided to stay silent. I was quite taken aback.

"Is it because you want to kill, Natalya? Is that right?"

My glare at her was like daggers. I imagined slitting her throat right there and then, her blood dripping down her neck and staining her pretty little dress. "F-fuck off..."

"You're so fucked up." She sighed and leaned back again.

I hope she dies.

**Tiberius Kane, 18 years old, District 2, 10:50 AM**

"Oh, Tiberius honey, I'm so proud of you..." My mother said as she straightened the tie around my neck. "My baby's last reaping today... He's all grown up." My mother said nostalgically. Since she's shorter than I am, she has to look up to look me in the eyes.

We're in the bedroom that she and my father share. I'm facing the mirror that hangs on the wall opposite her bed, and she's standing in front of me.

Her blond hair is tied back, with strands in the front framing her round face. I could see that her blue eyes were shiny and watery.

"Mom... Are you crying?" I said, concerned. "Mom, oh god please don't cry. I'll be fine." I said worriedly. The last thing I wanted to do today was make her cry. The Reaping all by itself was already enough stress for the both of us.

She immediately stepped back, almost bumping into the mirror behind her. "Oh, dear. No no, of course not. Don't worry about it." She began to rub her eyes frantically, but I can see through her act.

"I'm going to be alright... Don't worry." I place my hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to volunteer. Even though I've trained... I don't want to leave you here alone with just dad and... My sister."

My sister had some issues. She was a complete mess at the age she was then. She was involved in all kinds of things and went out partying practically every night. Over the past few years she had became a massive burden for both my mother and father.

She let out a deep sigh. "I know." She gazed down at her feet. "I'm just worried about your disorder... What if you get in... That 'mode' and volunteer. You have made very irrational decisions when you were that way."

I pause before speaking again. "I- I don't know what I'll do then."

Ever since I was little, I would have drastic mood changes that would cause me to be inexplicably violent and sadistic. Though when I was younger they were easier to contain, but as I grew, the mood changes became more erratic and unpredictable.

She looked back up. "I think- I think you'll be fine. Just try to contain it."

"I'll try." I said, though I wasn't so sure if I could.

**Natalya Kaye, 15 years old, District 2, 11:25**

I volunteered before the escort, a round woman with green hair, could even call out the name. I stood on the stage and I looked out into the crowd. My father and sister were standing by each other i the adult section. I can feel Yekaterina's sharp glare, but my father is calm. I'm sure he'd be happy to get rid of another child.

I force a false smile onto my face as I suddenly remember that a hundred peoples attention are on me.

Suddenly I feel a large hand on my shoulder. I turn my neck to see who it is, and I see a familiar face. It's Ivan. I forgot he was going to be mentoring this year. He nods, and gives me a quick smile and I turn around.

The escort struts over to the male reaping bowl in that hideous green dress of hers. She reaches in, ever so slowly, and fishes around a bit before plucking a slip of paper at the bottom of the bowl.

"Her-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" A voice called out, and there was a bit of commotion as the volunteer violently pushed and shoved through the crowd. As he came into view, you could see that something was not quite right with him. The peacekeepers saw this as well, and some of them placed their hand on their gun unless they needed to use it. His eyelid was twitching, and he had a twisted grin on his face.

He was a muscled, sandy haired boy, and I recognized him almost immediately. Tiberius Kane. He was a quiet kid at our school that trained vigorously, but sometimes he got insanely angry for no reason and would beat up a few kids.

I was a little scared.

**Tiberius Kane, 18 years old, District 2, 12:03 PM**

I sit in the room in silence. I was breathing heavily, and the shirt I was wearing was practically drenched in sweat. What have I done. What the hell have I done.

I didn't even remember volunteering, only shaking the other tributes hand and being led into the peace building by peacekeepers.

Although I was strong and I could defend myself, I was terrified. It was still incredibly likely that I would die. I didn't want to leave my mother, or even my father for that matter, who I wasn't even close to.

Suddenly the doors to the room opened, and my mother and father walked in with a peacekeeper. "Five minutes." He said sternly, and closed the door as he exited. My sister isn't with them.

"Oh god." My voice cracked. "Oh  
god." I repeated as I looked up to my mother, who's eyes are puffy and red.

"I don't wanna die." I begin to sob, and I embraced my mother tightly. My body throbs with each labored breath I take, and tears pour from my eyes. "I didn't- I didn't mean to. I didn't want to."

My mother was crying as well now. "Shh... Baby it's okay... You're strong I believe in you." Her soothing voice calms me down a little.

My father stood aside awkwardly, wanting to help, but not knowing how.

I take deep breathes, and I bury myself into my mothers shoulder. "Sshh... Sshhh..." She coos.

"I'm gonna win for you, okay mom?"

She steps back to look at me. "Tiberius, I believe in you."

**Sorry that was so short, but also I'd like to remind you that I am in need of a district 12 male!**

**TRIBUTE LIST:  
District 1  
Male: Dante Kingston-Levet (18)  
Female: Rose Gabrielle Mckinnon (16)  
District 2  
Male: Tiberius Kane (18)  
Female: Natalya Kaye (15)  
District 3  
Male: Emmett Glear (13)  
Female: Fallon Winters (17)  
District 4  
Male: Jin Calder (17)  
Female: Ariana Leguell (14)  
District 5  
Male: Leo Hunt (15)  
Female: Charlie Grange (14)  
District 6  
Male: Cadmus Eastling (17)  
Female: Masinia Atilita (16)  
District 7  
Male: Dylan Estlo (17)  
Female: Loleria Jacksi (17)  
District 8  
Male: Mooni Grande (16)  
Female: Zari Fenlow (15)  
District 9  
Male: Shorn Gretel (15)  
Female: Suni Callow (12)  
District 10  
Male: Darian Tarner (18)  
Female: Annabelle Flynne (16)  
District 11  
Male: Asher Rainor (17)  
Female: Saige "Say" Ryans (13)  
District 12  
Male:  
Female: Hercy Wimdone (16)**


End file.
